


Angie and Kiyo's adventure

by Deadmeme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, I'm Sorry, Wal-Mart, based on a spotify playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme





	Angie and Kiyo's adventure

**2:00 am**

Angie and Korekiyo get in the car, they needed to go to wal-mart so now is the perfect time.

 

**2:01**

this was not a good Idea

 

**2:30**

Oh god they just both screamed Hollaback girl what the hell is happening please help me-

 

**2:35**

Now they are just shouting vines.

Are they okay?

 

**2:40**

Why are they singing minecraft parodies?

 

**2:69**

_W a i t._

 

**3:00**

they finally arrived at Wal-mart

 

 

 


End file.
